


Icarus

by thatmakesmealiar



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmakesmealiar/pseuds/thatmakesmealiar
Summary: Flew too high,burned too bright.The fire is out,it's all too late.





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I was getting a foot massage while I was writing this, not like you guys needed to know this but enjoy this haha this hasn't been edited might go through this again later I guess

Jawn sat down on the edge of the seaside cliff. The sunset reflected off the ocean. He stared intently into the sky, wishing that Awsten could be here with him.

He knew about the ancient tale of Icarus. How he flew too close to the sun and fell to his death. Awsten was like Icarus in a way, like how his hubris got the best of him . They both wanted to fly high, and that was exactly what they did.

What goes up must also come down.

Jawn remembered how Awsten felt, his sun-kissed skin glowed in the sunlight. How his blond hair moved in the wind, almost as light as feathers. His smile was bright and contagious, it was like being blessed by the gods themselves . He reminisced about the days when Awsten would laugh at his own jokes. How his face automatically lit up at the sound of The Office opening theme. His laughter brightened the room like a million fireflies and Jawn would literally sell his soul to the devil a thousand times over to experience them again.

Awsten ignored the signs and warnings. He knew that his wings would burn and melt and that he would crash but he didn’t care. He once told Jawn that he wanted to be a star one day. Was this what he meant? Awsten was a star fuelled with ambition and positivity and Jawn missed that side of him, he really did. He missed the touch of his pale lips against his, the way that he didn’t give two shits about what the world thought of him. His warm touch left tingles in his skin and thinking of it sent a shiver down his spine. Jawn’s mind repeated the word “Awsten” so many times that it didn’t make sense to him anymore more. All of this never made any sense to him.

Jawn loved Awsten dearly, and if he were there right by his side, he would tell him immediately how much he adored his smile, his presence, his everything. He desperately wanted to bring him back. He would beg for him to rise up from the sea foam to say a final goodbye or whisper a final “I love you “ in his ears, to leave disappointed when he hears and sees nothing but birds and the chattering of strangers and passers-by. He would scream and shout, hoping that the gods would hear his pleas but to no avail. The memories of songs that Awsten used to sing, long forgotten rhymes and rhythms that made Jawn’s heart leap out with joy flashed in his head . The memories of when they first met at the local library many years ago made him smile with nostalgia.

He wanted to turn back time. 

 

 

 

 

The crash of the waves suddenly hit the rocks below with a huge boom and snapped Jawn out of his thoughts. He sat there stunned, before deciding to walk across the uneven plains to a hauntingly familiar place at the edge of town . To the place that he wanted to go before being distracted by the cliff and the sunset

+

 

The grass grew pale and almost had a tint of brown in the graveyard , making it harder for Jawn not to cry. It has been a month since he’s been here and he was surprised to see this amount of change that happened while he was away. It was getting darker so he had to make it quick.

 

Awsten’s gravestone stood out from the others in the graveyard so it was easier to spot. It was an imperfect and jagged rock carved into the ground. It was unique compared to the smooth and elegant stones that other people had. ‘Imperfect’ was a word fitting of Awsten Knight himself, to say the least.

Jawn knew Death wasn’t beautiful, it was horrifying, but it was inevitable. People don't care about what they have or own until they lose it. It was like how Apollo, the sun, didn’t care about Icarus or his wings until he fell to his death.

 

Until it was too late.

Saying that left a bitter taste in his mouth. Maybe it was the thought of reuniting with his lover in whatever afterlife he had or the fact that people would miss him and cry about him after he died, the concept of death really messes with people. He didn’t linger on that thought for long, it scared him. He quickly propped up a sunflower, Awsten’s favourite, on the gravestone and got up. He loved getting lost in his thoughts, it distracted him from the sad truth.

 

He was ready to go back home, but before he did , he gave the gravestone one last glance and sighed.

 

He fell in love with a naive boy who flew too close to the sun.

 


End file.
